Tonight
by Teella
Summary: Evitar falar sobre algo é fácil, o problema sempre esteve em conter o que começaram a sentir. [AdalindxNick]


**\- Hoje você não escapa; Hoje vem que é a nossa festa; Hoje eu tô querendo te pegar de novo.**

Tonight

O dia havia sido difícil. Aliás, podia-se dizer que os _tempos_ estavam se tornando mais difíceis. Assuntos como Black Claw, Eve, Revolução Wesen e Muralha de Adriano se repetiam constantemente em seus dias, em um looping aterrorizador do qual não parecia encontrar solução. O peso que ele vinha carregando já estava quase no limite do qual suas costas aguentariam – até mesmo para um Grimm.

Já passava de meia noite quando, enfim, Nick retornou a sua casa. Certificou-se de que as portas estavam trancadas, buscou uma cerveja na geladeira e largou-se abruptamente na primeira cadeira que encontrara. Tombou a cabeça para trás e massageou as têmporas, seguido de um longo gole da bebida Ele só queria espairecer, ao menos um pouco, de toda confusão que tornou-se estranhamente corriqueira em sua vida.

No silêncio daquilo que agora chamava de casa, ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Adalind costumava espera-lo acordada. Independente da hora que chegava ela estava a postos, visivelmente aliviada por vê-lo mais uma fez entrar vivo por aquela porta. Mas, dessa vez, ela estava tomando banho àquela hora da noite. Burkhardt serviu-se de mais uma garrafa e virou-se desajeitadamente em sua cadeira ao ver a loira sair do banheiro em uma de suas camisas.

"Kelly acabou me sujando... Como fiquei sem roupas limpas peguei uma das suas. Espero que não se incomode"; explicou ao percebendo o olhar dele pesar sobre si. Sua resposta foi um chacoalhar negativo de cabeça. "Dia difícil?", disse ela, apontando para as garrafas de long neck sobre a mesa.

"Você pode imaginar. O mais do mesmo".

Adalind aproximou-se dele, os braços cruzados e uma visível preocupação em seus olhos azuis. Não sabia o que falar, não queria perturbar. O sentimento de paz que ele trazia ao chegar a salvo em casa misturava-se com a inquietação de vê-lo perto de si. Inquietação essa que, com o passar dos dias e dos meses, havia aumentado naturalmente sem que ela percebesse. No fim, torcia pelo final do dia para tê-lo ali, perto de si.

"Kelly está dormindo e Trouble ainda não mandou notícias da missão"; ela finalmente quebrou o silêncio ao ver Nick ir para sua terceira cerveja. Definitivamente o dia havia sido difícil para o Grimm.

"Trouble não volta hoje. Está em Lisboa, junto com Meinser e Eve"; ele respondeu, olhando-a de canto de olho. Os cabelos loiros molhavam sua camisa enquanto ela tentava ajeitar uma das mangas, muito grandes para seu corpo pequeno. As pernas estavam nuas e mal cobertas com os botões ainda não fechados em alguns pontos. Inevitavelmente um calafrio percorreu o corpo do rapaz, fazendo-o desviar o olhar e afundar-se em um longo gole.

"Nick, por que não vem para a cama?"; ela sorriu, segurando a garrafa de sua mão. "Já está tarde, você está exausto. Dormir vai fazer mais bem do que álcool".

Burkhardt se levantou, mas Adalind manteve-se exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava. Ergueu o rosto e encarou-o, notando um rubor espalhar-se pela face ao sentir a respiração dele sobre si. Já haviam se passado algumas semanas desde o dia em que se beijaram e, desde o ocorrido, evitavam falar sobre o assunto.

Mas falar sobre algo era fácil de evitar, o problema sempre esteve em conter o que começara a sentir. E naquela situação, remeter-se ao ocorrido era inevitável, bem como reprimir a vontade de estar mais uma vez nos braços do Grimm. A loira abaixou o olhar e abriu os lábios para falar alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – mas as palavras lhe faltaram quando sentiu seu pulso ser preso.

Nick puxou-a para ainda mais perto de si, os olhos fixos nos dela e um frio no estômago se espalhando por todo o corpo. A outra mão já abandonara a cerveja e agora subia pelos cabelos loiros da mulher, segurando-os firmemente junto a nuca. Sentiu o corpo dela arrepiar-se. Por mais um instante percorreu com os olhos o pequeno corpo a sua frente e tinha certeza que seu olhar denunciara suas vontades. Sentiu a boca salivar de desejo e uma pressão aumentar rapidamente em seu membro. Seus corpos já estavam juntos, mas ele a queira cada vez mais perto. Queria cada vez mais ela.

E então explodiu.

Jogou-se contra Adalind, com toda a força que a desejara, engolindo seus lábios em um beijo faminto. Já não mais segurava seu pulso e sim a delicada cintura da moça, empurrando-a cada vez mais para trás até sentir o corpo dela bater contra a parede. As mãos dela, por sua vez, entravam afoitas por dentro da blusa de Nick, acariciando vez seu abdômen, vez suas costas. Arfavam alto e quando seus lábios se desencontravam, iam buscar outros rastros de pele pelo pescoço, pelo colo, pelos ombros.

Cansada de percorrer aquele corpo por baixo da blusa, Adalind puxou-a para longe de Nick, exibindo o peitoral marcado e o abdômen contraído pela respiração acelerada dele. Entre um beijo e outro, suas mãos buscavam agora pelo zíper do jeans. Ele, por sua vez, desceu os beijos pelo pescoço e foi parar no colo alto, parcamente coberto pela camisa. Segurou o tecido de cada lado e puxou-o, rasgando e fazendo os botões fechados cederem. A camisa caiu por chão e surgiu um conjunto de lingerie de renda sobre a pele alva.

Nick admirou-a por alguns instantes até segura-la firmemente pelas pernas e fazê-la sentar sobre uma bancada qualquer. Mais beijos, cada vez mais lascivos, por toda parte desnuda de pele. Adalind puxou os fios castanhos dos cabelos dele, com ambas as mãos, enquanto deitava-se sobre a mesa e sentia seus lábios lhe percorrerem a barriga. Ergue-se até vê-lo olhar para ela, e com um sorriso de malícia deslizou para fora da bancada.

Agora o encurralado era ele. Mordeu o lóbulo de uma das orelhas, deslizando a língua até encontrar mais uma vez a boca do rapaz, para tornar a descer. Ela ajoelhou-se e sorriu, meio de canto, encarando-o de baixo enquanto arrancava-lhe a calça jeans. Perdeu minutos ali embaixo, enquanto Nick fechava os olhos e segurava os longos cabelos loiros em suas mãos, apertando-a contra si e contorcendo-se entre ela e a mesa. Subiu-a e abocanhou seus lábios, sorvendo-os com fome. A girou, fazendo-a debruçar-se sobre a mesa. Seus dedos foram ágeis em abrir o sutiã e livrar-se dele, passeando pelas costas estreitas e arrepiadas de Adalind. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, balbuciando algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

"Não fala nada e vem", ela respondeu, levando as mãos de Nick para retirar a última peça de roupa que faltava.

Fim.

Notas: Depois de milênios sem escrever, aqui estou eu. Na verdade era para eu estar estudando, afinal, concurseiro só se dá ao luxo de internet se for para estudar, certo? Hahaha Mas eu não podia deixar de fazer uma fic depois do episódio 7 da quinta temporada. Aquele beijo dos dois merecia algo a mais! E, sendo uma das poucas vezes que um "casal" que eu shippo desde o primeiro episódio da primeira temporada se relaciona... É pra glorificar de pé com muita emoção no coraçãozinho, afinal, NUNCA juntam as porras dos personagens que eu gosto. E por isso surgem as fanfics! Ahaha Mas dessa vez está indo, com fé a Juliette/Eve/zumbi vai ficar de lado... Nada contra, mas sempre fui team Adalind! Ahahaha Espero que tenham gostado. Eu estava morrendo de saudades de escrever e torço para não ter ficado muito travada a escrita... perdi a prática. Torço também para passar logo para um concurso e poder voltar a escrever! Torçam por mim, beijos grandes e até a próxima.


End file.
